User blog:NyricTheDeceiver/Character Sheet: David Edra
Name: David Edra Powers: Origin Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Science Manipulation Abilities: Scientific Prowess, Intuitive Aptitude Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Motto: Every phenomena, every concept, has an origin. Quote(s): To seek some sort of order in this cosmic chaos, is madness incarnate. You're not human nor are you a child. You're just a childish eldritch abomination who's wasting my time by dragging me into his pathetic game. Advanced war machines? All I see are useless pieces of scrap metal wasting precious space and time. I'll reduce you to bloody shreds and destroyed atoms. Occupations: Holder of the Alpha Reality, Alpha Reality Incarnate, He Who Holds Infinity in His Palm, Theorectical Physicist Origin Story: David Edra was born to a middle-class family in Hartfield City. He was known as 'Child of Luck' due to him getting to near-impossible situations and coming out on top. This could be also atributted to his great intellect. His parents are a loving, caring mother and father. However, his school life could not be worse. His is bullied constantly due to his intelligence and last name. This caused him to selcude hiself and forego any social interaction with other students when possible. It also drained on his sanity. But, that has not stopped him from creating one friend, Daina, his future assisant. During an experiment to recreate a Big Bang, the experiment went haywire and he was shunted out of reality and into the Edge of Eternity. There he saw the omniverse in all of its terrifying splendor. Wanting to return to reality, he reached out for the only tangible object in reach, the Alpha Reality. The Alpha Reality fragmented and embedded itself in his right hand and fused with him. Unkowingly using its awesome power, he warped himself back into his reality, back to his lab. He met Death, who gave him knowledge on how to use his powers and informed him of the impending arrival of a cosmic entity who wishes to steal David's power for his own. Likes: Death, Daina (loves), red Dislikes: bullies, idiots, overly emotional people Personality: He is a jaded scientist. This is due to his intellect and his years of bullying. He views emotions as weakness but recognizes that not all people view the world as he does, so he keeps this belief tucked away behing false smiles. Friend/Comrades Name: Death Visit Character Sheet for info/pics Name: Daina Goodwin Occupation: David's friend and lab assistant Powers: Telekinesis, Force-Field Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (low level; given to her by David) Abilities: Scientific Prowess Personal Probability Manipulation (low-level; given to her by David; later on) Alignment: Lawful Good Description: She is David's only and true best friend. At a young age, she was sexually abused by her father and told it was meant to happen. This lead to her having a deterministic view of the events that shaped the world. David moved by and sick of her self-pity and blame of the universe, gave her the ability to shape her own future . Name: Alpha Occupation: David's lab assistant, personal bodyguard, and psionic battle droid Powers: Psionic Manipulation, Psychic Energy Manipulation , Technology Manipulation, Nanite Mimicry, Nanite Manipulation, Defunct Physiology, Scanning, Enhanced Combat Alignment: He only follow's David's will Description: Alpha was created by David through the combimantion of all of his powers. Alpha is outfitted with an artificial consciousness-matrix, the matrix is an advanced form of A.I that is mapped after David's brain patterns. He has undying loyalty to David and will carry out any order given to him without hesitation. Name: Beta Occupation: David's lab assistant, Daina's personal bodyguard, and psionic battle droid Powers: Psionic Manipulation, Psychic Energy Manipulation , Technology Manipulation, Nanite Mimicry , Nanite Manipulation, Defunct Physiology, Scanning, Enhanced Combat Alignment: He only follow's David's or Daina's will Description: Beta was created by David through the combimantion of all of his powers. Beta is outfitted with an artificial consciousness-matrix, the matrix is an advanced form of A.I that is mapped after Daina's brain patterns. He has undying loyalty to both David and Daina and will carry out any order given to him without hesitation. Enemies Name: Order (Harmonia) Occupation: Embodiment of Order in this Multiverse Powers: Order Manipulation, Order Embodiment Alignment: Lawful Evil to its extreme on a multiversal level Description: He is apathetic and wishes to turn all sentient beings into mindless puppets of law and order because of the chaos exuded when life thrives. Name: Cogliostro Lancaster Occupation: Servant of Order Powers: Order Manipulation, Wire Manipulation, Wire Proficiency, Law Manipulation for his games only, Eldritch Physiology Alignment: Lawful Evil to its extreme on a multiversal level Description: He is gentlemanly and wishes to end conflict in a civil manner. This hides his sadistic tendencies and his lust for battle. His is Order's third-in-command Name: Michael Brightstar Occupation: Servant of Order Powers: Order Manipulation, Gun Manipulation, Enhanced Marksmanship, Gravitational Blade Construction, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Gravity Manipulation , Eldritch Physiology Alignment: Lawful Evil to its extreme on a multiversal level Description: He is Order's main assasin and his second-in-command. He is disconnected from his emotions due to his line of work. Occupation: Servants of Order, Advanced war machines Powers: Defunct Physiology, Scanning, Enhanced Marksmanship, Enhanced Combat Capabilities: Scientific Weaponry Description: These machines were built by Order to be his perfect army devoid of delusions and irrational thought. They're highly advanced pieces of technology crafted by Transcendent Science. Eradicator This is a standard issue plasma rifle amongst Order's war machines. It fires heated, energized plasma at high speeds at the target. It runs on plasma energy cells that can be inserted into the sides of the weapon. These cells last for an extended period of time, up to 2 hours before a reload is needed. It has an extreme rate of fire. That coupled wth long lasting ammo makes this a weapon to be reckoned with. (Reverse Enginerred by David) Plasma Blade This sword is made of several lightweight and durable, artificial elements unknown to mankind. The blade is made of sevrium, an unknown metal. Sevrium can be used to cut through virtually any material knon to mankind. The hilt is made of bastrium, a plastic-like material. This gives it elasticity and durability at the same time. (Reverse Enginerred by David) Story This will possibly become a story but only after I'm finished with Heaven's Requiem: The Edge of Eternity from Character Sheet. Category:Blog posts